


Heebie Jeebies

by Tomatthejomat



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), miragehound - Fandom
Genre: Apex legends fanfic, miragehound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatthejomat/pseuds/Tomatthejomat
Kudos: 9





	Heebie Jeebies

"Son of a..." the curly haired man cursed under his breath while walking his way in the halls. He took a turn, and another before pacing up his speed. He was late. Other legends had already exited the arena, cleaned up in the locker room and left home. Elliott's respawn banner had had problems the whole match so he had to stay behind to fix it with the engineers of the arena. "Why is it always me?" he asks himself. He took one more turn on these narrow, empty hallways before stopping. "Locker room B2" read the sign over the big white door. Elliott opened the door and walked in. Walking pass dozen of lockers, he found his way to his locker and took off his goggles. He sighed and sat down on one of those very uncomfortable long stools. "Hard day?" said a voice behind him. He jumped up and turned around. Bloodhound was standing there right in front of Elliott. Have they been here the whole time? He might have been in such a hurry that he didn't notice them, but now that he had, he couldn't take his eyes off them. They were wearing their iconic mask, white dirty t-shirt and a pair of green shorts. Elliott noticed a few pieces of yellow hair coming out of their mask and some tattoos on their right arm. He must have been staring at them for a moment too long. "What?" the masked hunter asked and tilted their head a little. "Wh-what?" Elliott stuttered. "I asked if you had a hard day, then you proceeded to stare at me for half a minute", the hunter explained. "I did? I'm sorry, had a rough day at the arena..." he looked at his feet with embarrassment. There were a moment of silence. They both heard the AC whirring and water dripping from the showers next door. "You want to talk about it?" Bloodhound broke the silence. Elliott lifted his gaze. "No, I- *sigh* There was problem with the respawn banner again and it's really just so frustrating!" he sat back down on the stool. He felt a pat on his back. "That sucks Elliott" their voice sounded gentle and warm. Elliott's lips curled into a smile. Something about them made him feel warm and somehow safe inside. He proceed to take off his boots and his jumpsuit. Under the jumpsuit he had a white t shirt and underwear. He could swear he saw Bloodhounds head turn his way while he was taking his jumpsuit off, but he wasn't sure about it. He took his stuff and put it in his locker. "You know what? I've never seen you here before" he said and turned around. Bloodhound lifted their gaze. "That is correct" they said. Elliott nodded. "Is it because of the..." his pointed at his own face and drew a circle in the air "...mask?". Moment passed in the completely silence. Elliott wobbled in his place. Was it too much? Did he offend them with his question? Did they hate him now? He knew that there must be a reason they wore the mask everywhere. No one knew their identity. "Yes" they whispered. " I usually go here alone, I didn't expect to see you here" they continued. "Oh" was the only answer Elliott came up with. "It's okay, don't worry" they said and took a backpack out of their locker. They put it in their back and closed their locker. "See you later, Elliott" they said and made their way out the door into the hallway.

Hair dripping water, Elliott walked into the living room. Makoa, Renee and Anita were all sitting on a couch watching TV. Octavio was playing video games in the corner and Pathfinder was staring out of the big window. The building was one of the tallest in the city. It was the headcenter of Apex. The Legends lived in the highest floors. All of them had their own rooms on the floor above but shared the living room and a kitchen. The narrow empty hallways located underground in the basement. There were multiple storage and training rooms there, showers and locker rooms. The first floor of the building had a big beautiful lobby, walls full of big posters of the legends, their old gear and weapons. A lot of fans paid to get in to see the stuff and hopefully see their favorite legends. But it didn't happen so often. After a few months of Apex, most of the legends got bored of staying in the lobby greeting new faces everyday so now they usually kill time in training or just chilling in their rooms.

Elliott dropped his backpack on the couch and looked around. "Have you guys seen Bloodhound?" he couldn't get that mysterious hunter out of his head, the way they said his name, the few pieces of hair he had seen, all that made him feel,,, sometype of way. He was interested on what was under that mask, but at the same time, he wouldn't care less on what they looked like under the mask. "Haven't seen them here, maybe in the training room?" Makoa answered without lifting his gaze of the TV. Anita turned her head towards Elliott. "What's up? You are late" she said to him. Elliott sighed. "Nothing too important. There were problems with the gear, it's really not a big thing" he answered while taking another look around the room. Pathfinder was still standing by the window without moving. Elliott walked next to him "Everything okay buddy?". "Oh hi Mirage! Yes, everything is fine!" the robot answered. Elliott looked out of the window, the view was amazing. A lot of smaller buildings around. Shops, cafés and malls. A piece of dense forest in the north right under a big mountain. The sun was setting down." Can I ask you a question Mirage?" the robot spoke. Elliott jumped a little, he didn't see that coming. "Sure" he answered. "Do you believe that my creator is there somewhere?"  
The moon shined on Elliott's face trough the window. He couldn't sleep. He didn't see Bloodhound at the living room in whole evening. He was worried. Had something happened? He rolled around in his bed. Bloodhound's room was right next to his, maybe if he'd listen trough the wall, he could hear them. He stood up from his bed and pressed his ear against the wall. He heard nothing. The whole building was silent. No wait, footsteps. Maybe it's them? Elliott hold his breath, waiting to hear Bloodhounds door open. But it didn't, the footsteps walked pass their doors. It must have been someone else. Elliott sat down at his bed.


End file.
